Philopator Amphitheatre
Philopator Amphitheatre (フィロペーター・アンフィシアター Firopētā Anfishiatā), better known to the world as the Coliseum (コロシアム Koroshiamu), is a dynamically changing arena that began its construction over 300 years ago in X495 by Rajendra Gaius Philopator and was completed in X508. Being labelled as one of the country's four architectural wonders and located in the capital of Ardeshir, the Coliseum was created as a place where renowned fighters battled to the death and public executions were being held as a way to entertain the people. The Philopator Amphitheatre has since been renovated and reorchestrated over the years and in modern times it serves as the centre stage for entertainment, be it for battles or drama, throughout the country of Desierto. Under the rule of Aldric Anbā, the practice of death battles and executions has since been labelled forbidden. Instead, a severe number of alterations and rules have been implemented as a way to prevent such an occurrence from ever happening again. History Construction Renovations Layout The Philopator Amphitheatre is a free-standing building known for its basic exterior but highly remarkable interior architecture, the Coliseum stands at a height of 65 m (213 ft) while covering an area of 9,000 square meters. The building's most significant attribute is its way of combining its original designs together with modern technology and magic in order to create a contemporary arena while still keeping its historically rich environment intact. This is achieved by keeping the original interior walls of 550,000 cubic metres made from travertine stone intact and stabilized while linking it together with hexagonal glass-covered lacrima-infused panels sitting on top of the concrete base. Made to blend in with the buildings original colours, these panels cover large parts of the Coliseum. Such as the 50,000 seats and groundwork of the arena itself, allowing the whole interior design of it to be controlled remotely by select individuals in order to change it to better suit the competitors and spectators. It can be made to illuminate the floors as to create pathways, display messages, change its temperature and completely re-arrange them. The spectators are being protected by a transparent glass dome, made from a collection metallic glass and a wide array of different types of defensive and magic dispelling lacrimas. The glass dome on its own is able to withstand some of the most powerful of spell combinations, but if necessary it can be fortified further with the help of the arena staff. The arena itself is built on top of an enormous underground facility that's almost five times larger than the Coliseum itself, from which it stores a wide number of different "zones" holding unique platforms of various scenes ranging from lush forests to arctic plains. It's with this technology that the Philopator Amphitheatre is able to offer a completely new layout with each match, making it the most versatile platform for entertainment in the world. Zones *'Night Sky': is a zone that displays the desert hills of Desierto at midnight. This environment contains numerous hills of sand that range from two to three metres in height with an illusionary night sky hovering over it. In this event, the participants are being forced to traverse its uneven grounds when trying to reach for their opponents with nothing but the full moon to light their path. They're also forced to do so without any footwear as to have them feel its coarse, rough and cold texture as one misstep might have them tumbling downhill. *'The Battlefield': enacts the scenery of a long, hard-fought battle between two armies fighting for land during summer. Upon its flat, grass-filled surface lies numerous bodies of fallen soldiers (dummies) while presenting an abundance of spears, swords and shields. Torn banners representing unknown factions can be found scattered around the battlefield with blood-stains covering them, empathising its environment as a constant array of shouts, screams and clashings of steel echoes throughout the encounter. *'The Wilds': takes on the early morning environment of a tropical jungle. With the tunes of exotic animals in the air, the unrelenting heat combined with its constantly moisturized trees and plants. The participants will have to try and find each other inside the thick forest while the air is filled with neutral odours that completely remove their sense of smell. The platform is also home to a small stream of water that courses at the very centre of the forest. *'Ruins of Emor': has the participants fighting in a ruined city. The ancient city from which Ardeshir came to be, its deserts being filled with a vast array of ruined buildings and scattered boulders. Its unstable and war-torn households provide an excellent cover while also bearing the risk of being torn down and backfire onto the participants. *'Great Fire of Ardeshir': re-enacts the scenery that once burnt down half of Ardeshir in X649. This landscape presents a burning city with thick layers of smoke that has two purposes. The being that it helps obscure the participants from spotting one another over long distances. The second one is that it gradually causes them to be drained of their magical energies, presenting the limited time one has during such an event. *'The Jewel': is ironically presenting a giant obstacle in the form of a pyramid. The complete landscape will be covered in stepping stones that together form a giant pyramid, the structure being identical on each side of it. At the very top of the pyramid is a small jewel that once removed, causes the pyramid to tremble as it quickly descends downwards before turning into a plain, rock platform. *'Exotic Gardens': presents a labyrinth of grass. This maze of lush, green grass stands at a height of nine feet that circles around the entire platform with the exception of the centre. In the middle of the area lies an open field, home to a large fountain made from marble. Should any of the participants make contact with the walls of grass, it'll act on its own and grab onto that which touched it. While easily destroyed with the use of simple spells, it forces the participants to bear it in mind should they encounter one another. *'Desierto': is presents the open landscape of Desierto itself. While on this plain field of sand, the participants are being forced to walk on it without any footwear as the burning sun scorches their feet. As the participants can easily see one another from across the platform, the very ground beneath betrays them as it'll constantly be shifting and lifting itself like waves towards one side of the arena. As it shifts, so too will it force the participants to keep their balance while still feeling the burning sand beneath them. *'Rajendra's Blessing': is an open area made completely out of marble. This being the original grounds from which fighters battled during the early days, this zone doesn't present any specific difficulties to the participants. The only thing inhabiting this arena is a giant statue of Rajendra Gaius Philopator that repels any attacks made against it. *'Artic Lands of Yore': presents an artic platform with difficulties suitable to its nature. A zone playing with the ancient rumours of Desierto once being a land of ice, while on this landscape the participants are being forced to duel on a slippery, frozen lake. This is also being accompanied by chilling winds of snow that obscure the participants from seeing each other from afar. *'The Harbour': takes place in a run-down harbour surrounded by thick fog. The area is home to nothing but a large bridge of old planks, carrying a fog that restricts the participant's field of view. It's thick enough that they're barely unable to see the waters beneath them and causes them to be unable to see more than 3 feet in front of them. The fog being magically imbued to make the participants unable to even smell or hear anything that they cannot see. Rules Trivia *Inspiration was taken from the Roman Colosseum.